


Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness [German | Deutsch]

by ice_wolf



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA sind die einzigen Menschen, 3RACHAS are the only humans, Alternate Universe — Planet Straya, Alternatives Universum – Planet Straya, Alterseinstufung aufgrund von Gewalt, Anfängliche Sprachbarrieren, Angst, Avatar AU (mehr oder weniger), Avatar AU kind of I guess??, Bioluminescent Nature, Fluff, Hurt & Comfort, Language Barriers at first, M/M, More tags to be added, Naturliebe, Pining, Rated For Violence, Skinship, Staring, Stray is a species in my fic, Stray ist eine Spezies, We Love Nature, Weitere Tags folgen, Yedam damit Jeongin nicht alleine ist, Yes I put Bang Yedam because Jeongin doesn’t deserve to be alone, and they are scientists, biolumineszierende Natur, und sie sind Wissenschaftler
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_wolf/pseuds/ice_wolf
Summary: Vor Jahrhunderten entdeckten Wissenschaftler im Universum ein neues Sonnensystem. Darin befand sich ein kleiner, unbekannter Planet, welcher der Erde ähnelte. Heute war er bekannt als Straya 801. Dort leben friedliche Lebewesen in Harmonie mit der Natur. Wissenschaftler nannten sie Strays.Um mehr über diese Spezies zu erfahren, organisierten Wissenschaftler die „Zweite Straya 801 Expedition“.JYP M trainierte mehrere Einheiten und brachte ihnen bei, wie man sich zu benehmen hatte und wie man Strays und ihren Planeten respektierte. Unter diesen war ein Team namens 3RACHA, drei der jüngsten und vielversprechendsten Wissenschaftler ihrer Generation.Bestehend aus Changbin, Chan und Jisung würde diese Einheit endlich eine andere Welt sehen und mehr über deren Bewohner herausfinden. Was sie jedoch nicht erwarteten, war wesentlich mehr als das zu finden…ODERChangbin stößt auf einen neugierigen (hübschen) Stray, welcher nach seinem dunklen Geschmack zu anhänglich ist.Chan wird in weniger als einer Stunde beinahe von einem Stray getötet (ein Rekord in JYPs Verzeichnissen).Jisung wird, nach einem ersten (gescheiterten) Konversationsversuch, von einem Stray die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Yedam/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin





	1. Teaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748) by [orangecaramel05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecaramel05/pseuds/orangecaramel05). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Willkommen auf Straya 801.“
> 
> Das erste Mal, als sie diese Worte hörten, waren sie Kinder. Nun sind sie “Stray Kids”.

Teaser:

“Chan… wirst du mich wirklich lieben? Für immer?“

„… Ich …“

Chans Augen wurden groß, er war deutlich erstaunt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der ältere Junge diese Frage stellen würde. Seine mangelnde Reaktion bemerkend, lächelte der Junge und tätschelte sanft Chans Schulter. „Du bist nicht dafür bestimmt, hierzubleiben. Wenn du es wärest, wüsstest du es bereits. Du musst zurückgehen.“

„Woojin, Ich-“

Der Junge unterbrach ihn mit einem Lächeln. Jedoch zeigten seine Augen eine Trauer, vor der es Chan gegraut hatte, sie die Züge des Jungen streifen zu sehen.

„Bitte. Geh. Geh zurück, sie werden dich brauchen“, bat er leise mit leicht bebender, aber weiterhin fester Stimme.

Woojin sah Chan an und versuchte, ihm sein überzeugendstes Lächeln zu zeigen. So sehr er auch wollte, dass der Junge mit ihm hier auf Straya blieb, er wusste, dass er nicht für den Menschen gedacht war. Er wusste, er musste zurück zur Erde, dort ein neues Leben führen, jemanden treffen und vielleicht Kinder haben. Er wusste, der Mensch gehörte irgendwohin, aber dieses irgendwo war nicht hier. Nicht mit ihm. Also lächelte er und hoffte, dass das Lächeln seine Überzeugungen zeigen würde.

Doch Chan konnte das Beben seiner Mundwinkel und den Schleier der Trauer über seinen Augen sehen. Und für zwei ganze Sekunden dachte er daran, auf die Erde zurückzukehren. Zurück zu seiner Familie. Er dachte daran, die Stray-Jungs zu verlassen. Ihn zu verlassen.

Und es zerriss ihm das Herz.

Eine Schneeflocke landete auf seiner Nase. Ihre Kälte erinnerte ihn daran, wie er sich während der zwei Sekunden bei der Aussicht darauf, den Jungen vor ihm zur verlassen, gefühlt hatte.

Also hob eine Augenbraue, und mit festem Blick, so entschlossen wie nie zuvor, sah er den Jungen direkt an.

„Und du?“ Er hielt inne und sah Woojin dabei zu wie er seinen Mund öffnete und wieder schloss. Bevor der Junge etwas sagen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Was ist mit dir? Wirst du mich nicht auch brauchen?“

~

Seungmin wusste, dass seine Stimme in der gesamten Umgebung nachklang. Und er mochte es. Zu dieser Stunde der Nacht würde niemand hier sein, um dies mitzubekommen. Die einzigen Dinge, die ihn hören würden, waren Blumen, Grün und Tiere. Keine Strays waren in Sicht.

So lehnte er sich zurück in das holographische Wasser des Sees und ließ seinen gesamten Körper hinein sinken. Mit geschlossenen Augen war er nicht in der Lage, die Veränderung seiner Haut mitzubekommen, als kleine, weiße, glänzende Punkte darauf erschienen, welche matt unter der Wasseroberfläche leuchteten. Es war ein wünschenswerter Anblick.

Und es wurde gesehen. 

Leise und vorsichtig lauerte ein Junge in der Dunkelheit, welcher sich ihm langsam näherte. Genannter Junge lehnte sich geräuschlos gegen einen Baumstamm, um für ihn Wache zu halten. Er wusste, seine gesamte Anwesenheit würde jeden davon abhalten, sich Seungmin zu nähern und er würde nichts anderes zulassen. Sein Freund war in keinster Weise zerbrechlich oder schwach, doch er wusste, dass sich der Junge, wenn er sang, leicht ablenken ließ. Und dies bedeutete, dass ihn Feinde oder schmutzige, hinterhältige Yeshihk leicht überraschen konnten. Also blieb er lieber unbemerkt hier, als Seungmin während seiner Badezeit alleine zu lassen. Der Junge wusste sowieso nicht einmal, dass er hier war.

Er sah dem Jungen leise zu, versteckt im Schatten der Nacht. Egal was geschah, er würde den Jungen beschützen. So lehnte er sich gegen den Baumstamm und wartete geduldig, wobei er genau dem Gesang des Jungen lauschte.

Plötzlich hallte ein Kichern in der Luft wider und unterbrach seine Träumerei. Argwöhnisch sah er sich um, bevor er realisierte, wer der Ursprung des Geräusches war.

„Hyunjin-ah, wirst du für immer hierbleiben? Dann könntest du dich mir zumindest anschließen.“

Hyunjins Augen wurden groß und durch die Tatsache, dass er entdeckt worden war, aus der Fassung gebracht, begann er aus Gewohnheit damit, mit seinem Zungenpiercing zu spielen.

„Wie hast du-“, stotterte er immer noch geschockt.

Der Junge kicherte erneut. „Du weißt, dass du nicht unauffällig bist, oder? Du knurrst geradezu jedes vorbeikommende Tier an.“

.

.

.

„Oh.“

~

Plötzlich war der Junge über ihm und Yedam ächzte vor Schmerz. Er spürte wie schlammiger, kupferner Sand ihre liegenden Körper umgab und musste ein wenig husten. Dann wurde er sich der Situation bewusst, in welcher sie sich befanden und sah zu dem grinsenden Jungen auf, der ihn mit belustigtem Blick festhielt. Genannter Junge hatte seinen rechten Ellenbogen neben seinem Kopf platziert, um sein Gewicht zu stützen. Seine rechte Hand hielt seine eigene fest und presste sie auf der anderen Seite seines Kopfes auf den schlammigen Untergrund, ihre Finger miteinander verflochten.

Yedams freie Hand hatte mittlerweile ihren Weg auf die Hüfte des Jungen gefunden und er sah dabei zu, als er sich hinab lehnte. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich um einige Zentimeter. Yedam hielt ein neckisches Lächeln zurück und drückte die Hand des Jungen.

„Nun, nun, Jeongin, scheint als ob du mich dieses Mal erwischt hast“, meinte er verspielt.

Jeongin lachte leicht, sein schwarzes, gewelltes Haar war nass vom tropischen Nieselregen, der auf sie hinabströmte und Yedam sah ihn zärtlich an. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Jeongin der eine war. Und nun, mehr als je zuvor, war er sich dessen sicher.

Die Nägel des Jungen auf seinem Handrücken brachten ihn aus seiner Träumerei zurück und er bemerkte, wie der Ältere ihn angrinste.

„Nun, nun, Yedamie, scheint als ob sich unsere Rollen nach all der Zeit endlich umgekehrt haben.“

Yedam stieß ein spielerisches, lautloses Lachen aus. Sein Griff an Jeongins Hüfte verstärkte sich und seine Füße gruben sich in den Matsch. Er beobachtete, wie sich Jeongins Augen plötzlich in Erkenntnis weiteten und grinste den Jungen an. Gott, er liebte den Jungen.

„Nicht lange“, murmelte er, bevor er sie mit einer raschen Bewegung herumdrehte.

~

Jisung bemerkte etwas in seinem Augenwinkel und drehte sich herum in Minhos Griff. Er spürte, wie der Wind Sand um sie herum aufwirbelte und rutschte aufgrund des türkis-grünen Wassers unter seinen Füßen beinahe aus, doch Minhos Griff schloss sich fest um seine Schultern. Um sich selbst zu stützen, ergriff er Minhos Hüfte und starrte sie an.

Normalerweise hätte der tiefe Blick des Mannes Jisung nervös gemacht, aber heute war er zu fokussiert auf und fasziniert von dem, was er anstarrte.

Überall auf Minhos rechter Hüfte befand sich schwarze Farbe, komplizierte Linien lugten an seinem Hosenbund hervor, wirbelnd und sich verflechtend in einer Form, die der menschliche Junge nicht wirklich ergründen konnte.

Fasziniert davon, rieb er seinen Daumen entlang der Wirbel der Tätowierung auf der Hüfte des Jungen und folgte dem Muster mit der Spitze seines Fingers.

Auf einmal streifte eine Hand seinen Kiefer und lange Finger hoben ihn leicht, seinen Tagtraum unterbrechend. Als er Minhos Blick traf, spürte Jisung wie er errötete und sein Atem stockte. Minhos Blick hatte stets diesen Effekt auf ihn.

Der Stray neigte den Kopf und kicherte leicht.

„Magst du es?“, fragte der Größere amüsiert.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann es nicht gut sehen.“

„Es wurde von einer besonders Person gemacht“, informierte ihn der Junge, beobachtend wie Jisungs Bewegungen stockten.

Jisung wusste nicht, weshalb er sich plötzlich niedergeschlagen fühlte. Es war nur dieses … „besondere Person“, er mochte es nicht wirklich. Er fühlte sich dumm, Minho war nur ein Freund und er hatte das Recht so jemanden zu haben. Jisung sollte seine Gefühle nicht mit ihm durchgehen lassen.

Schluckend senkte er seinen Blick und begann, seine Finger von der Hüfte des Jungen zu lösen.

„Oh, ach so. Es muss sehr persönlich sein, tut mir leid, dass ich es berührt habe-“, begann er, wurde aber von einem tiefen Glucksen unterbrochen. Eine Hand griff sein Handgelenk, bevor er seine Finger vollkommen von der nackten Haut des Strays entfernen konnte.

„Jisung. Sei nicht so-“

„Ich bin nicht irgendw-“

„Doch, bist du. Nun hör mir zu, ja? Diese besondere Person ist Jeongin.“

Jisung schnaubte. „Ja, toll – warte, was? Hast du Jeongin gesagt? Wie in dein kleiner Bruder?“, kreischte er und wurde rot, da er sich in diesem Moment so unglaublich dumm fühlte.

Er war grundlos eifersüchtig. Ein Finger stupste seine rechte Wange und er hob seinen Blick, um Minhos zu treffen. Der Junge lächelte, von der Situation deutlich belustigt.

„Fühlst du dich jetzt besser? Können wir weitermachen oder planst du, den ganzen Tag zu schmollen?“, neckte ihn der Stray, ein leichtes Grinsen auf den Lippen als er seinen rechten Arm auf den nackten Rücken des Menschen senkte, um zu verhindern, dass dieser floh.

„Oh, halt den Mund“, schnaubte der Jüngere, rollte mit den Augen und schlug den freien Oberkörper des Strays, um sich aus dessen Griff zu befreien, vergebens.

Stattdessen wurde das Grinsen auf Minhos Gesicht nur weiter und er zog ihn näher.

~

Zögernd streckte Changbin seine Hand aus. Der bebende Stray rollte sich zitternd zusammen und fauchte umso mehr, je näher er kam.

„Lix, bitte. Stoß mich nicht weg…“, flüsterte er, während seine Finger sich dem Ast näherten, auf dem der Junge kauerte.

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens, hob der Jüngere seine verquollenen Augen von seinem Arm und richtete seinen Blick auf den Menschen vor ihm. Bei dem Anblick fühlte Changbin wie sein Herz zerbrach. Wie konnte jemand so schönes zu so einem Zustand vermindert werden? Wer wäre so grausam, so etwas zu tun?

Mit dem Schein der Sterne, welche Straya 801 in der dunklen Nacht erhellten, begann Felix‘ entblößte Haut damit, ihre leuchtenden weißen Flecken trüb leuchten zu lassen. Da er nur halb Stray war, hatte Felix nicht viele leuchtende Punkte auf seiner Haut. Doch die wenigen waren genug um den Menschen vor ihm zu fesseln. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, scheiterte der Anblick nicht daran, ihn auf bloße Stille zu reduzieren. Den Jungen anstarrend, erblickten seine Augen den einen unter seinem bebenden Kiefer und dies brachte ihn dazu, seine eigenen Zähne aufeinander zu beißen. Es erinnerte ihn daran, weshalb er ursprünglich nach dem Jungen gesucht hatte.

So richtete er seinen Blick auf den zitternden Stray und sah in seine warmen Haselnuss-goldenen, in der Nacht scheinenden Augen – ein weiteres nächtliches Geschenk von Mutter Natur – und reichte ihm seine langen Finger ein weiteres Mal. Er sah, wie sich der Junge bewegte und stoppte.

„Lix … hab keine Angst. Nicht vor mir, bitte“, bat er sanft und sah dabei zu, wie der Blick des Jungen sich auf seine ausgestreckte Hand zu richten schien. Dies als ein Signal nehmend, trat er langsam einen Schritt näher an den Stray heran.

„Du kennst mich. Du vertraust mir“, sagte er vorsichtig, während er beobachtete, wie erneut Tränen in den Augen des Jungen aufwallten und er langsam seinen Arm ausstreckte. 

Als er dies erblickte, unterdrückte er ein Schluchzen und konzentrierte sich auf seine momentane Aufgabe. Changbin atmete tief ein. Ihm war bewusst, dass er einmal, nur dieses eine Mal, von seinem Schutzschild ablassen und dem Jungen zeigen musste, was er ihm bedeutete.

„Felix, bitte. Ich brauche dich jetzt in meinen Armen“, flüsterte er in die stille Nacht und hörte, wie Felix‘ Atem vor Schock stockte.

Er sah zu dem Jungen auf und fühlte dessen Finger seine eigenen streifen. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, griff Changbin nach seiner Hand und zog den Jungen nach vorne in seine Arme. Felix sprang von seinem Ast herab und warf sein schluchzendes Selbst um den Menschen. Seine Beine schlangen sich um die Hüfte des Jungen, letzterer stützte ihn mit einem Arm unter seinem Hintern. Die Arme des Strays fanden sich selbst um die Schulterm des Älteren wieder, sein Oberteil mit starken, aber zitternden Fingern greifend, Gesicht in seinem Nacken verborgen, während er sich die Seele aus dem Leib weinte.

Changbins freie Hand ergriff den Hinterkopf des Jungen und drückte ihn eindringlich gegen seinen Nacken. Er seufzte tief vor Erleichterung und vergrub seinen Kopf in der Beuge von Felix‘ Nacken, hin und wieder rieb er seine Nase auf- und abwärts an seiner linken Ohrmuschel und am Halsausschnitt, um den hysterischen Jungen zu beruhigen. Er war so erleichtert, dass der Jüngere ihn akzeptiert hatte, da er es nicht ertragen konnte, ihn verletzt zu sehen.

Das Wimmern des Jungen hörend, hielt er ihn dichter an seinem eigenen Körper und spürte, wie der Junge sein Oberteil fester griff.

„Shhhh Lix, Ich bin hier“, murmelte er tröstend, „Niemand wie je wieder so mit dir reden, das schwöre ich. Niemand.“

Seinen Griff verstärkend, knurrte er in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und Felix entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung. Er verlagerte das Gewicht des Jungen in seinen Armen und streifte Felix‘ Ohrmuschel mit seinen Lippen, küsste sie sanft, beinahe als ob er sie bloß streifen würde.

„Ich werde sie nicht lassen. Du bist nicht anders, eine Schande für den Clan oder sonst etwas. Du bist einzigartig und wunderschön, Felix. Du bist keine Blamage. Lass dir nie wieder von jemandem etwas anderes erzählen. Denn ich kann so etwas verdammt nochmal nicht ertragen.“

~~~> Fortsetzung folgt.


	2. Prolog: Eine tödlich-freundliche Begegnung …

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3RACHA erreichen endlich Straya 801 …

„An alle Einheiten an Bord des Schiffes ‚Hellevator‘: Ankunft auf Straya 801 voraussichtlich in 5 Minuten. Legen Sie ihre Ausrüstung an und machen Sie sich bereit für die Landung. Ein Team wird hier unten auf Sie warten und Sie sicher zum Keller geleiten. Ich erwarte, Sie alle in Kürze zu sehen. Haben Sie eine sichere Landung.“

Die Stimme erlosch und Changbin sank in seinem Sitz zusammen. Die kleine Rede seines Bosses erinnerte ihn daran, dass ihn sein Ziel erwartete, nur einige Meilen entfernt. Er hatte so lange er sich erinnern konnte unter JYP Nation trainiert, mit zwei anderen Jungen. Zusammen bildeten sie eine Einheit namens 3RACHA, und Changbin wusste, dass sie eines der vielversprechendsten Teams der Agentur waren. Changbin hatte zwei beste Freunde in diesem Team gefunden, eine Familie sogar. Er wusste, dass sie die Welt auf die eine oder andere Weise zusammen verändern würden, doch zugleich fühlte er sich stets, als ob irgendetwas fehlte. Er fühlte sich, als ob er – sie noch etwas Weiteres benötigten, um diese Veränderung zu erreichen. Und nach Straya 801 zu gehen, würde ihnen die Antwort bringen, dessen war er sich sicher.

Es war immer ihr Traum gewesen, das berüchtigte Straya mit ihren eigenen Augen zu sehen, zu sehen, was sich wirklich dort unten befand. Doch sie hatten nie gedacht, dass dies wirklich geschehen würde. Und dennoch, dank ihrer harten Arbeit, waren sie nun hier.

Einen unsicheren Atemzug ausstoßend, hob er den Blick von seinem Schoß. Er erblickte, wie alle sich fertigmachten und auf dem Schiff herumrannten. Da er bereits seit einer Stunde bereit war, entschied er, dass es nicht schaden würde, sich noch eine Minute auszuruhen.

Doch dies wurde durch ein Husten zu seiner Seite unterbrochen.

„Alles okay, Kumpel?“, hörte er eine vertraute Stimme sagen, während eine warme Hand seine Schulter tätschelte. Ohne seine Augen zu öffnen, nickte er und grummelte.

„Ja, Ich bin nur … ein wenig nervös. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass wir endlich dorthin gehen, Chan“, gab er, sich im Halt seines Freundes entspannend, zu.

Chan lachte leise und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ja, ich auch nicht“, sagte er dem Jungen und tätschelte seine Schulter.

Er erlaubte dem Jungen, seine Hand zu entfernen, lachend und deutlich amüsiert vom bösen „kein Skinship danke“-Markenzeichen-Blick seines Freundes.

Chan, oder Chris, hatte Changbin sein gesamtes Leben gekannt. Die beiden Jungs waren Nachbarn gewesen, bevor sie sich bei JYP N. eingeschrieben hatten. Dann hatte er entschieden, dass sie gemeinsam ein gutes Team bilden würden, und so wurden sie eines. Chan, wie der gute Anführer, der er war, sorgte sich stets um den Jungen und achtete auf ihn, wie es ein großer Bruder tun würde. Changbin war seine Familie, und sein bester Freund. Gemeinsam mit ihrem dritten Mitglied waren sie unumstößlich und jeder wusste das.

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach – ihr drittes Mitglied ließ sich auf den Boden vor ihnen fallen, sich streckend und gähnend.

„Yah, Bang Chan, du nutzloser Anführer, warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“

„Habe ich. Dreimal. Du warst nur zu faul, deinen schweren Hintern aus dem Bett zu bewegen, Kumpel.“ Chan grinste siegend, während Changbin über den ungläubigen Blick ihres jüngsten Mitgliedes lachte. 

„Du verarschst mich, oder? Nächstes Mal streng dich mehr an, Chris! Was, wenn du mich schlafen gelassen hättest und ich nicht rechtzeitig aufgewacht wäre und das Schiff sich auf den Weg zurück zur Erde gemacht hätte, huh?“

Dieses Mal war Changbin an der Reihe, den Jungen anzugrinsen. Er streckte sich und öffnete seine Augen; das wütende, auf dem kalten, harten Boden des Schiffes sitzende Kind anblickend.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen, dein unglaublich lautes Schnarchen hätte jeden darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass du noch auf dem Schiff bist“, neckte er den Jungen, dabei zusehend, wie dessen Gesicht noch rötlicher wurde.

Dann realisierte er jedoch, dass er womöglich lieber nicht hätte sprechen sollen, denn erstens, Jisung trat gegen sein Bein und das tat sehr weh, danke, und zweitens, begann der Junge böse zu lachen.

„Oh ja? Willst du darüber reden, nachts laut zu sein, Seo Chang Binie binie~“, flüsterte er seinem Freund zu, sich näher lehnend und bereit, ihn jeden Moment zu nachzuahmen.

„Oh mein Gott, Ji, bitte nicht“, flehte Chan, während ihm vor Lachen die Tränen kamen.

Doch Jisung hörte nicht.

Der Junge öffnete seinen Mund und ließ einen schrillen Ton vernehmen. „Oh Gyu, bitte verlass mich nicht~ Es tut mir leid, dass ich den ganzen Pudding gegessen habe, ich schwöre, ich werde mich bess-.“ Changbins rechte Hand verschloss seinen Mund, die linke war zu beschäftigt damit, das Leben aus seinem Freund heraus zu würgen, sein Gesicht war rot angelaufen und sein Blick zornig.

„Du bist tot, Han Jisung“, drohte er dem Jungen, während dieser im Versuch, sich zu befreien und Hilfe bei ihrem Anführer zu suchen, mit den Armen wedelte.

Chan hingegen war zu beschäftigt damit, zu lachen, um dem Bitten des erstickenden Jungen nachzugehen.

-

„Willkommen auf Straya 801“, hörten sie die Stimme ihres Bosses sagen, sobald sie ihre Füße auf Strayas Boden setzten.

Ihre Augen zusammenkneifend, husteten die Jungen aufgrund des Staubes, der wegen der Schiffslandung um sie herumflog. Chan bemerkte, dass er für einen Moment nichts würde sehen können, und versuchte, die frische Luft einzuatmen. Nach zwei Monaten auf einem Schiff war das Einatmen frischer Luft etwas, was er sehr vermisst hatte.

Bei seinem ersten Versuch zuckte seine Nase, da die Staubpartikel darin kitzelten. Dennoch stieß er einen tiefen Atemzug aus, sobald ihn der erste wirkliche Geruch erreichte. Eine Welle frischen, schlammigen Erdgeruches und eines unbekannten, fruchtigen Geruchs, ähnlich Blumenparfums, drang auf seine Nase ein. Er atmete zittrig ein.

Dies war wie sein erstes Bad, Chan fühlte sich wie neugeboren und als ob er eine vollkommen neue Welt und dessen Aufgebot neuer Eindrücke entdecken würde.

Allmählich spürte er etwas auf der blanken Haut seines Nackens und Gesichts prickeln. Es war dumpf und irgendwie … warm? Als er realisierte, dass dies die Wärme von Glow, Strayas eigener Sonne, war, entließ er einen langen Atemzug. Er hatte so lange davon geträumt, sie auf seiner Haut zu spüren, sodass er nicht glauben konnte, dass es geschah. 

Als er jemandes Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, wurde er aus seiner Träumerei gerissen und öffnete langsam seine Augen. Sein Blick landete auf Jisung, welcher glänzende Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Tröstlich drückte er die Schulter seines Anführers, als um zu sagen ‚Ja, wir haben es geschafft‘. Chan bot ihm im Gegenzug ein unsicheres Lächeln dar und sah zu Changbin auf seiner anderen Seite. Der Junge hatte einen unbewegten Gesichtsausdruck, doch seine Freunde kannten ihn gut genug, um die Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht aus seinen Augen herauszulesen. Beide lächelten ihn an und Changbin erwiderte dies, wobei seine Finger leicht im Einklang mit dem Vogelgesang und -geschrei gegen die Seite seiner Pistole trommelten – falls Vögel auf Straya existierten. Und dies brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

Er sah sich um, hatte sich die Staubwolke doch genug aufgelöst, um ihm einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Pflanzenwelt des Planeten zu ermöglichen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Überall um ihn herum befand sich ein Dschungel von Grün und Türkis. Hohe, tropische Bäume mit Nuancen von goldenem Gelb und türkisfarbenem Grün umgaben sie und neben ihnen waren kleinere, eigenartig geformte Büsche, dekoriert mit lilafarbenen und blauen Blumen. Der Untergrund bestand aus kupferfarbener, schlammiger Erde und etwas Sand und Chan konnte sich nicht anders helfen, als vorsichtig darauf zu treten, mit etwas Neugierde dessen Konsistenz betreffend.

Als er einen „Vogel“ schreien hörte, hob er den Kopf und sah eine der prachtvollsten Darbietungen, die er jemals in seinem kurzen Leben mitbekommen hatte. Im blauen Himmel fliegend, beschattet durch leicht orange und weiße Wolken und erhellt von Glows starkem Licht, befanden sich einige große, wunderschöne Kreaturen. Umso mehr Chan sie anstarrte, desto mehr erinnerten sie ihn an eine eigenartige, aber großartige Kombination von Vogel und Pterodactylus. Ihre Haut war türkisfarben, blau oder von einem blassen Lila, stellenweise mit einigen dunkleren Punkten. Er folgte einem der orangefarbenen Wesen mit seinem Blick und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft, als sich dieses zu einem hohen Baum herabfallen ließ. Erwartungsvoll sah Chan dabei zu, als es seinen Schnabel in Richtung des Baums ausstreckte. Plötzlich schnappte die Kreatur eine der daran hängenden pinken Früchte und flog damit weg, eine Spur pinkfarbenen Saftes hinterlassend.

Atemlos lachte Chan über das, was er soeben beobachtet hatte und rieb sich die Augen.

„Unglaublich…“, murmelte er benebelt.

Er hörte weiteres Gemurmel um ihn herum und realisierte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der von Strayas Schönheit und Vielfalt überwältigt war. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Jisung etwas in sein Notizbuch kritzelte und schmunzelte. Sein jüngerer Freund verpasste nie eine Chance, neue Informationen aufzuschreiben oder neue Skizzen in sein kleines, getreues Notizbuch zu malen.

Jisung war als Übersetzer und Anthropologe ihres Teams bekannt und hatte weitreichende Kenntnisse über Strayas Bewohner – oder zumindest das Wissen, welches Bücher und Studien ihm bisher ermöglicht hatten.

Chan war eher die Art von Anführer, welcher ein kleines Bisschen über jeden Bereich wusste, aber sich nie auf einen bestimmten spezialisiert hatte. Er bevorzugte es, seinen Brüdern in ihren Studien zu helfen und sie zu leiten.

Von den drein war Changbin derjenige, der das wissenschaftlichste Feld untersuchte: Biologie. Er war äußerst kompetent darin, wenn nicht sogar der beste in der gesamten JYP Nation.

Und all dies ist das, was sie zu dem macht, was sie heute sind: Eines der vielversprechendsten Teams und Wissenschaftler ihrer Generation.

JYPs Lachen und das Klatschen seiner Hände brachte sie alle zurück aus ihrer Benommenheit. Als sie ihren Boss ansahen, lächelte er sie warm an, Sonnenbrille tragend und mit einem kleinen Vogel auf seiner Schulter sitzend.

„Willkommen, meine Kinder. Ich bin glücklich, dass ihr euch mir endlich auf Straya für dieses unglaubliche Abenteuer anschließt. Es ist umwerfend, nicht wahr? Nun, wartet bis ihr Strays zu Gesicht bekommt. Sie sind einige der wunderschönsten Personen, die ich je getroffen habe. Dementsprechend hoffe ich, dass ihr lernen werdet, sie zu respektieren und zu lieben, falls ihr sie jemals treffen solltet. Zudem hoffe ich, dass ihr euch an all die Regeln erinnert, die wir euch zuvor beigebracht haben, also lasst eure Waffen gesenkt, falls ihr nicht in extremer Gefahr seid.“ Er pausierte mit einem warmen Lächeln und streichelte den Kopf des kleinen Vogels. „Sie sind friedliche Lebewesen und leben in Harmonie mit der Natur. Sie werden euch nicht verletzen, außer sie fühlen sich bedroht. Also lasst uns alle Liebe verbreiten, okay?“, endete er mit einem stolzen Lächeln. 

Chan kicherte bei den Eskapaden seines Bosses. Dieser Mann war dafür bekannt, einer der hervorragendsten Forscher in der gesamten Galaxie zu sein und dennoch, nach all den Jahren, stellte er weiterhin den Respekt und Schutz der Strays an erste Stelle, obwohl sein Ruf dazu hätte führen können, dass er sein Ziel verliert. Es war wahr, manchmal verirrte er sich, und ja, hin und wieder sprengte er beinahe etwas in die Luft, doch er kehrte stets auf den Weg zurück und folgte dem richtigen Pfad. Chan war stolz darauf, einen Chef wie diesen zu haben. Es zeigte ihm, dass ein Mensch zu sein, nicht darin lag, perfekt zu sein, sondern darin, Fehler zu machen und aus diesen zu lernen und danach die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Jisungs Stoß gegen seinen Rücken erinnerte ihn daran, dass sein Chef sprach.

„Was?“, fragte er seinen Freund.

„Komm schon, wir brechen zum Keller auf. Nachdem wir uns eingewöhnt haben, dürfen wir uns alle im Dschungel umsehen, bis es dunkel wird“, erklärte ihm sein Freund, wobei er ihre Arme ineinander verschränkte und sich Changbin näherte. „Changbinie binie~ Bist du nicht aufgeregt? Wohin wirst du zuerst gehen?“, fragte Jisung ihren Freund neugierig.

„Ich weiß es jetzt noch nicht, Jisungie“, antwortete der Junge schulterzuckend, „Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, mich ein wenig am Berghang umzusehen, aber vielleicht ist es etwas weit von der Siedlung entfernt…“

Chan blickte nach vorne zu den mit türkisfarbenem Gras bedeckten, felsigen Bergen und brummte zustimmend. „Ja, hört sich weit weg an, Kumpel. Vielleicht solltest du es zuerst im Dschungel versuchen“, schlug er vor.

„Ja, klingt gut. Und ihr?“

„Ich will geheime Orte suchen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Orte gibt, die die Forschungsgruppe noch nicht entdeckt hat!“ Jisung strahlte sie vor purer Begeisterung an.

„Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen“, kicherte der ältere. „Ich denke, ich werde einfach herumwandern, da es der erste Tag ist. Falls ich früh fertig bin, werde ich euch Essen machen.“

„Danke, Bang Leader~“, antworteten sie im Chor.

„Oh, seid leise, ihr Punks.“

-

(Einige Stunden später, in Strayas Dschungel…)

Wie er gesagt hatte, dass er es tun würde, begann Chan, im Dschungel herumzuwandern, nur um die Gegend ein wenig zu erkunden. Zu sagen, dass er fasziniert war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Er bestaunte alles, wobei er nun zum dritten Mal beinahe gegen einen Baum stieß. Es war einfach zu schön für ihn, um etwas anderes zu tun, als es anzustarren.

Um ehrlich zu sein, starrte er nicht nur, da er es schön fand. Es war auch aufgrund all der Farben und der Reinheit der Luft, welche Straya umgab. Es unterschied sich so sehr von seiner grauen und verschmutzten Erde. Dort war alles trist und dunkel gewesen. Er liebte sie, versteht ihn nicht falsch, war sie doch seine Heimat und der Ort, an den er gehörte. Aber hier war alles so anders, so … lebendig. Er fühlte sich, als ob er alles zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben erleben würde. Als ob er noch einmal geboren worden wäre und seine ersten Schritte machen würde. Und in seinem tiefsten Inneren sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, dass er etwas auf Straya finden würde. Etwas, das damals auf der Erde gefehlt hatte. Es fühlte sich komisch an, doch er mochte es irgendwie.

Chan stoppte und sah in den Himmel. Die Glow würde bald untergehen und der Horizont färbte sich von orange zu indigo. Es war Zeit für ihn, zurückzugehen. So ging er um die Ecke, nur um unbeweglich stehen zu bleiben.

Aus seinem Augenwinkel sah er etwas zu seiner Rechten glühen. Langsam drehte er sich um. Er näherte sich dem Ort, einige große, nasse Palmblätter aus seinem Weg schiebend, und stolperte in eine Art Lichtung.

Und was er sah ließ ihn an Ort und Stelle gefrieren.

Stolz erhob sich vor ihm ein großer Baum, umgeben von weißen, kleinen Dingern, die aus Ranken bestanden. Er war umringt von einigem eigenartigen, türkisfarbenen Wasser und es schien, als ob die einzige Möglichkeit, zu diesem zu gelangen, darin bestand, hindurch zu schwimmen. Nach einem Moment der Überlegung entschied er sich dafür. Sein PH-Meter in das Wasser tauchend, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es für ihn okay war, kurz hineinzugehen.

Er zog Shirt und Jacke aus, packte sie sorgfältig gefaltet in seinen Rucksack und hing diesen sowie auch seine Schuhe an einen nahestehenden Baum. Der Junge mit dem grau-blauen Haar ließ sich langsam in das Wasser herab. Da er davon ausgegangen war, dass seine Haut kaltes Wasser berühren würde, war er positiv überrascht, als sein nackter Oberkörper in Kontakt mit ziemlich warmem Wasser kam. Langsam entspannten sich seine Muskeln und er begann, vorsichtig zu schwimmen, da er nicht wusste, was sich in dem Gewässer befinden könnte.

Da er sich erlaubte, sich in dieser schönen und ruhigen Atmosphäre zu entspannen, bemerkte Bang Chan nicht, dass er nicht vollkommen alleine war. Ein neugieriges Wesen, versteckt hinter dem Baum, sah ihn mit Neugierde und funkelnden Augen an. Es entschied, nachdem es beschlossen hatte, dass Chan eigenartig war, sich selbst in das Wasser zu begeben, um ihn genauer zu betrachten.

Nichts von dem ahnend, was geschah, begann Chan, eine Melodie zu summen, welche er in der Vergangenheit gehört hatte. Nachdem er mit Wasser sein Gesicht eingerieben hatte, fühlte er sich erfrischt. Nach diesem langen Tag war dies wie der Himmel für ihn. Neugierig führte er seine Finger zu den Lippen, kostete das Wasser und war darüber erstaunt, dass es nicht salzig war. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es wie Meereswasser war. Stattdessen war es geschmacklos. Aufgrund seiner Dummheit, Straya mit der Erde zu vergleichen, ließ er ein Kichern ertönen, woraufhin er wieder auf seinen Weg zurückkehrte und sich auf sein Ziel konzentrierte: den komischen, leuchtenden Baum zu erreichen. Somit drehte er sich im Wasser um und begann erneut zu schwimmen.

Doch er kam nicht sehr weit.

Plötzlich tauchte etwas vor ihm aus dem Wasser auf und Chan schrie. Seine Finger griffen nach der Schusswaffe an seinem Gürtel. Doch er stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als er realisierte, was sich vor ihm befand. Oder eher, wer vor ihm war.

Mit einem gelockten, blonden Pony, der zur Hälfte seine Augen bedeckte, und beschenkt mit leicht gebräunter Haut, stand dort ein Stray vor ihm. Chans Mund war weit geöffnet und seine Augen erforschten die entblößte Haut des Jungen. Er war einfach vollkommen fasziniert von dem Anblick.

Wunderschön.

Chan löste den Griff um seine Waffe und hob den Blick auf den Jungen vor ihm, wobei sich ihre Blicke trafen. Chans Atmung brach beim Anblick seiner Augen ab. Sie waren von einem dunklen Braun, doch das Wichtigste war, dass sie warm waren und Leben innehatten. Umso mehr er starrte, desto mehr fühlte er sich zu ihrer Schönheit hingezogen.

So starrten sie sich gegenseitig an, der andere anscheinend ebenso interessiert und fasziniert von Chan wie Chan von ihm.

Nach einem Moment hob der Fremde langsam und zögerlich eine zitternde, nasse Hand in Chans Richtung. Der Mensch spannte sich ein wenig an, erlaubte dem Fremden aber, weiterzumachen. Der Stray zeigte ein leichtes Lächeln und seine Augen funkelten im Glowuntergang (lies: Sonnenuntergang). Die Berührung erwartend, atmete Chan so langsam wie er konnte ein und aus. Dies würde das erste Mal sein, dass ihn eine nicht-menschliche Kreatur berührte. Er hatte es zugleich erhofft und gefürchtet, aber sicherlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so bald geschehen würde. Mit geschlossenen Augen fühlte Chan seine Atmung stocken, als die Hand der Kreatur auf seinem nackten Oberkörper zur Ruhe kam, genau dort, wo sein Herz schlug.

Ein Schock breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er öffnete seine Augen, den Jungen vor ihm in bloßem Schreck anstarrend. Der Mund des Jungen war weit geöffnet und er schien ebenfalls durch die Empfindung, für welche der Berührung der Haut bei ihnen beiden gesorgt hatte, geschockt zu sein.

Chan blickte nach unten, immer noch angespannt, und entließ einen tiefen Atemzug. Er sah dabei zu, wie der Fremde seine gesamte Handfläche auf seinen Oberkörper legte, seine Hand kleiner und gebräunter als Chans. Er spürte, wie sich seine eigene Brust hob und senkte, seine Haut näher an die des Strays bringend.

Der Stray runzelte die Stirn und begann, den Kopf nach rechts zu neigen. Seine Hand bewegte sich über den Oberkörper des Menschen, um ihn zu befühlen und auf irgendetwas fokussiert, dabei Chan überrascht und durch die Bewegung etwas in Verlegenheit gebracht zurücklassend.

Plötzlich weiteten sich die Augen des Strays und ohne Warnung nahm er Chans Hand in seine eigene. Chan hatte keine Zeit, sie zurückzuziehen und sah dabei zu, wie der Stray sie zu seiner eigenen Brust führte.

Und nach einem Moment der Stille und Verwirrung über das Strahlen des Strays, realisierte Chan, dass der Fremde wollte, dass er seinen Puls überprüfte. Chan kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Stray durch den direkten Kontakt mit seinem Oberkörper seinen Herzschlag gefühlt haben musste, lächelte diesen an und löste seine Hand von seiner.

Der Stray beobachtete Chan verwirrt, doch Chan lächelte die Kreatur nur freundlich an und nahm vorsichtig dessen Handgelenk in seine Hand. Dieses nahe bei sich haltend, führte Chan zwei Finger zu diesem und überprüfte seinen Puls. Als er ihn fand, strahlte er den Stray an und blickte ihn überrascht an. 

Chan hatte nicht gewusst, dass der Herzschlag von Strays auf dieselbe Art schlagen würde wie der von Menschen! Er bot dem Stray ein weites Lächeln dar, seine Grübchen waren nun im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der Kreatur. Als Chan den Blick der Kreatur auf seinen Grübchen spürte, kicherte er leicht und tippte langsam im Takt des Herzschlages auf sein Handgelenk. Dies führte die Aufmerksamkeit des Kleineren wieder zurück zu ihrem Puls.

Chan wartete geduldig darauf, dass der Junge verstand, was er durch die Bewegung aussagen wollte, wobei er beobachtete, wie verschiedene Emotionen in den Augen des Jungen erschienen. Doch als der Ausdruck letztendlich bei Verständnis stoppte und der Junge das Lächeln schließlich erwiderte, spürte Chan, wie sich eine Wärme in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete.

Er hatte es geschafft, sich einem Stray verständlich zu machen. Sie waren sich zum ersten Mal begegnet und hatten ohne Probleme Kontakt gehabt. Er spürte, wie sich sein Blick vor Zufriedenheit verschleierte und lächelte stolzer als je zuvor.

Doch plötzlich hielt sich der Stray die Hand vor den Mund und deutete auf Chan. Letzterer runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, was die Kreatur vor ihm sagen wollte.

‚Hum… mein Mund?“, sagte er unsicher, während er auf seinen Mund deutete, wissend, dass der Stray keines der von ihm gesagten Worte verstehen würde.

Der Junge nickte hektisch und setzte fort, seinen Mund mit der Hand zu bedecken.

„Was? Ist da etwas-“, er unterbrach sich selbst, als der Junge den Kopf schüttelte, noch fieberhafter als zuvor.

Während Chan damit fortfuhr, seine Gedanken auszusprechen und zu gestikulieren, um sich selbst verständlich zu machen, blieb der Junge dabei, die Bedeckungs-Bewegung mit weiten Augen zu wiederholen.

Als Chan es nicht gelang, ihn zu verstehen, seufzte er und kniff sich in den Nasenrücken. Entfernte Vogelschreie vernehmend, welche immer näher und näher kamen – Schreie viel zu hoch für das Gehör von Menschen, um von dem Jungen vor ihm gehört zu werden – begann der Stray, wirklich in Panik zu geraten.

Seine Augen rollend, als der Mensch wiederholt den Mund öffnete, griff er auf einmal beide von Chans Schultern und drückte sie unter Wasser.

Chan realisierte nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und reflexartig hielt er seinen Atem an.

\--

„Was zum Teufel passiert hier…“, dachte Chan nach einiger Zeit, während er seine Augen ein wenig unter Wasser öffnete.

Er sah sich um, verwirrt da er nur eine Sekunde zuvor definitiv nicht unter Wasser gewesen war. Der Anblick des Strays, welcher ihn an den Schultern hinab drückte, brachte ihn zurück in die Realität.

„Versucht er … versucht er, mich zu ertränken?!“, kreischte Chan in seinem Kopf, nach Luft schnappend und an Wasser erstickend.

Als er fühlte, wie Wasser in seine Lunge gelangte, nutzte Chan seine Kraft, um sich zu befreien und zurück an die Oberfläche zu stoßen. Hustend sah er dabei zu, wie der Blonde ihm zurück zur Oberfläche folgte und einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. Sich mordlustig fühlend, war Chan kurz davor, seine Waffe herauszuholen und den Jungen anzuschreien.

Aber ein Blick war genug, um all seine Bewegungen zum Halt zu bringen. Die Züge des Jungen ansehend, bemerkte Chan die rohe Angst in seinem Gesicht, sein Mund zitterte leicht und die Augen blickten wild hin und her. Beunruhigt durch das Verhalten der Kreatur, rückte er etwas näher.

Er war kurz davor, zu fragen, was los war, doch als der Junge sah, wie er kurz davor war, seinen Mund zu öffnen, schlug dieser eine Hand über den Mund des Menschen. Er schlug hart. Chan unterdrückte einen Schrei und der Junge sah aufrichtig entschuldigend aus, doch Chan schüttelte den Kopf, um es als nichts abzutun.

„Also wollte er, dass ich den Mund halte“, schlussfolgerte er und mit einem Nicken entfernte er die widerwillige Hand von seinem Mund.

Argwöhnisch ließ ihn der Junge gehen, doch nach einiger Zeit schloss er die Arme um seinen Körper und Chan sah, wie sich ihnen ein Schatten näherte. Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, brachte Chan sie nahe an hohes, wildes Gras im Schatten des glühenden Baums, wo sie verborgen waren, vor was auch immer sich ihnen näherte und dem Jungen Angst einjagte.

Neugierig spähte Chan hinter den hohen Pflanzen hervor, um zu sehen, um was es sich handelte. Er fühlte, wie der Junge hinter ihm näher rückte. Nicht an solche Nähe gewöhnt, spannte er sich leicht an und blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten, um zu sehen, was der Junge dieses Mal zu tun versuchte (Ich wollte lieber nie wieder in Wasser geworfen werden, vielen Dank.). Doch der Junge presste nur seine Hand gegen das Kinn des Menschen und drehte seinen Kopf nach vorne. Sich leicht gegen den Menschen lehnend, legte der Stray seinen Kopf auf Chans linke Schulter und deutete gen Himmel.

Bei dem ungewohnten Kontakt begann Chans Haut zu brennen und sein Atem stockte leicht. Da er sich nicht zu lange näher mit dem eigenartigen Gefühl befassen wollte, folgte er dem Finger des Fremden und blickte hinauf in den Himmel.

Chans spürte, wie sein Atem stockte.

Im Himmel fliegend, leicht durch den Glowuntergang erhellt, streiften fünf riesige Vögel – andere als derjenige, den er diesen Morgen gesehen hatte, aber nicht weniger prachtvoll – durch den Dschungel. Und als er sah, wie der Stray zitterte, als einer von ihnen aufkreischte, dieses Mal laut genug, um von ihm gehört zu werden, realisierte Chan, dass sie eine Bedrohung darstellten.

Der Stray, immer noch gen Himmel zeigend, lehnte sich näher an Chan, wobei dessen Lippen seine Ohrmuschel streiften. Chan, nicht daran gewöhnt, einem Fremden bei der ersten Begegnung so nah zu sein, verkrampfte, versuchte jedoch, sich zu entspannen.

„Young Wings“, klang die fremdartige Stimme des Strays in einem Murmeln in seinem Ohr wider. Sie war sanft und melodisch, wahrlich nicht was er erwartet hatte, als er den Jungen zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte.

Er begriff, dass der Junge sich auf den Namen der Vögel bezog und so nickte er verstehend und senkte die deutende Hand des Strays. Stattdessen, er selbst konnte nicht nachvollziehen, weshalb er den Drang dazu verspürte, hielt er sie, um ihnen beiden zu versichern, dass alles okay war.

Neugierig blickte der Stray ihn an, doch zeigte ihm ein leichtes Lächeln. Chan sah ihn einen Moment an, verloren im Anblick der Gestalt vor ihm.

„Wow, Kumpel, du bist wunderschön…“, hörte er sich selbst sagen, bevor er seine Worte zurückhalten konnte.

Zu Chans Glück waren die Young Wings bereits weit entfernt und der Stray starrte ihn nur an, verwirrt über das, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Deutlich darüber erfreut, dass der Stray nicht verstehen konnte, was er soeben gesagt hatte, seufzte Chan. Es wäre zu peinlich gewesen, hätte der Junge ihn verstanden. Doch er konnte nicht anders. Der Junge war wahrhaftig atemberaubend, zugleich attraktiv und wunderschön. Seiner Meinung nach waren Strays wirklich mit gutem Aussehen beschenkt, nicht nur derjenige vor ihm, sondern auch die anderen, welche er noch auf der Erde auf Bildern und Aufnahmen gesehen hatte. Sie waren wie Menschen, ja, doch zugleich besaßen sie irgendetwas mehr, dass Chan momentan nicht erfassen konnte.

Und einen im wirklichen Leben zu sehen war noch unglaublicher. Er hatte stets darüber gelacht, wie sein Chef das Aussehen der Strays verehrte, aber nach dieser Begegnung, dem Jungen in die Augen starrend, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er damit beginnen konnte, seinen Chef zu verstehen. 

Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie der Junge begonnen hatte, sich zu bewegen. Der Stray ließ seine Hand los und Chan wurde aus seinem Tagtraum gerissen. Dem Jungen hinterher blickend, welcher in Richtung des Baumes schwamm, versuchte er, ihn einzuholen. Der Junge war bereits dabei, den Baum hinaufzuklettern, als Chan dessen Wurzeln erreichte. Da er wusste, dass der Junge zu schnell für ihn war, rief er laut nach ihm.

„Hey! Warte! Geh jetzt nicht!“, versuchte er verzweifelt, ihn dazu zu bringen, noch etwas länger zu bleiben.

Der Junge wurde am Rande eines Astes langsamer und sah ein weiteres Mal zurück. Wissend, dass er nicht lange bleiben würde, starrte Chan ein letztes Mal in seine Augen, welche begonnen hatten, einen golden-haselnussbraunen Ton anzunehmen – noch leuchteten sie nicht, da Glow noch nicht vollkommen untergegangen war. Als er sah, wie der Junge dabei war, sich umzudrehen, rief Chan ein letztes Mal, verzweifelt hoffend, dass der Junge ihn hören würde, da seine Gestalt bereits im üppigen Dschungel verschwand.

„Mein Name ist Chan!“

Sein Schrei hallte durch den Dschungel.

Chan lächelte. Er war sich sicher, dass der Junge ihn gehört hatte, selbst wenn er höchstwahrscheinlich kein Wort des Gesagten verstanden hatte. Dann realisierte er, dass Glow unterging und er zur Siedlung zurückkehren sollte, bevor Jisung und Changbin einen Krieg mit den Strays begannen, indem sie auf der Suche nach ihm den gesamten Dschungel abfackelten.

~~~> Fortsetzung folgt…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Anmerkungen zur Übersetzung: ~folgen]


End file.
